Realize
by 1998Babywriter
Summary: Love's never plain sailing and these two detectives know that more than ever. After a case pushes them to breaking point, they break-up. With every new step in their lives, down seemingly different paths, their eyes are opened a little bit more. What will it take for them to Realize they're really meant to be?
1. Chapter 1: Your Best Friends Baby

Realize

Chapter 1: Your Best Friends Baby

It was June 2013 and New York City was drifting by in its regular million mile an hour lifestyle. Crimes were committed, jobs were worked, people were fired, people were married and babies were born. It was no different for the officers of the NYPD.

Danny and Lindsay Messer' second child was due in just a few weeks and they'd already asked mac to be his godfather. Mac and Christine were due to get married in just a few days in front of their friends in a small, simple ceremony. Sheldon Hawkes had just gotten engaged to his girlfriend, Camille, they were getting married early next year. Adam Ross was still with his girlfriend Michelle, whom he loved very much. Sid's cancer was being managed and he was still the Sid everyone knew and loved. They'd all found the paths in their lives they wanted to take, they'd taken the right turns in life and were all happy.

But this story isn't about any of them. If it was it'd be pretty straightforward. Love and marriage, perhaps a sad passing. But relatively simple. This story is about Detective's Don Flack and Jamie Lovato. This is their story. Their journey down different paths of life to find the right path and make the right turn. To find love and happiness, even if it looks like it's impossible.

It was June, they'd been seeing each other for about three months now, since February and were still really in the honeymoon period. When they were at home they could barely keep their hands off of each other and were all over each other. Whilst at work they had to be professional, though it can be hard when you see some cocky suspect punching your girlfriend in the face or holding a gun to your boyfriends head. And it was a real problem. A lot of the other detectives/officers at their precinct made very cocky jokes about their relationship, some were actually quite offensive. And some were very prejudicial, like assuming they would lie for each other and cover each other' arses if they got themselves into deep trouble. Things like that did put a bit of a strain on their relationship. It was also hard when you were always under each other's feet. They really did like each other, and both wanted it to go somewhere but with a demanding job, critical colleagues and destructive incidents would that actually happen?

The first tribulation of their relationship was just around the corner. Jamie's best friend Jada had invited her to her birthday party. She'd told her to bring her boyfriend her along, as they hadn't been introduced yet. "Are you ready yet?" he asked

"You are so impatient!" she replied through the closed bathroom door "Give me five more minutes!"

"You look fine as you are!" he rolled his eyes

"Seriously one more comment about this and I won't be having sex with you for a fortnight!" she hissed. Which shut him right up. The thought of no sex was worth keeping his mouth shut.

Eventually she came out of the bathroom. "I'm ready we can go. I wonder what she got this year. Jesus last year she had so much booze flowing around we got drunk just walking into that apartment" said Jamie "It was strong stuff. Couldn't walk straight for two days afterwards. Good thing her hubby took their son to his mom's that night. I might stave off having too much though"

"Hmm well I'm driving, I don't see why we can't take the subway" he said

"Last time I went on the subway there was a fight, blood going everywhere and someone chucked up all over me!" she replied shaking her head.

"Fine, but if your friends wankered again she might chuck up on you!" he smirked

"She has, on her hen night she got incredibly drunk then fell on me and started hurling up all over me!" she laughed as they got into his car.

"That's rank" he laughed "Is she always like that then?"

"Yeah, she loves get wrecked. It's her favourite hobby" she replied "I don't know why Chris puts up with her sometimes"

They drove to Jada's apartment building and parked up. Jamie led him up to the apartment but Flack already knew where he was, he knew this apartment building. He'd been here before, and not on any cases. He'd been here because he knew someone who lived here, had slept with that person and accidentally had a child with her, who he had not told Jamie about because he was in the middle of a messy custody battle with the mom of the child. He was going to once the court case was over. But if he lost he'd lose all rights and never see the kid again, which was not what he wanted. And the mom also wanted to move away. They took the elevator to the fifth floor and stepped out. Flack's stomach fluttered slightly, this was the floor his kid and his mom and her husband lived on. They walked to an apartment and Jamie knocked on the door. He didn't notice the number until the door opened and he saw who was standing on the other side. His eyes bulged and nearly fell out of his head. Jamie's best friend was the woman he'd had a brief thing with and had, had a child with. She stared at him before turning her attentions to Jamie. "Hey Jamie!" she smiled "Come in"

Jamie smiled and they went inside. They got a drink and mingled. Jamie split from him for a bit and went to talk to some her friends. Jamie had said it was very laid back, considering the parties she usually hosted. That meant there was also a very good chance his son was there, which could cause a few issues. He didn't call him daddy, he called him Donnie because he thought Chris was his daddy. It was all a bit of a mess. Then he saw Jada heading his direction and a made a beeline for Jamie but she sped up and grabbed his arm and dragged him outside the apartment into the corridor. She yanked the front door shut and turned to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm Jamie's boyfriend. You asked her to invite her boyfriend!" he replied

"I didn't know it was you!" she cried

"And I didn't know you were her best friend!" he said

"She doesn't know I cheated on my husband. I never told her, or any of them!" she said rather panicked "Oh god. Have you told her you've got a son?"

"No I haven't" he shook his head "I was going to wait until the court case is over because you specifically told me if you win you're moving to California and to forget about him!"

"She is going to be so pissed at both of us" replied Jada "Oh god, we have to tell her"

"Tell me what?" came another voice, Jamie was standing in the doorway. Flack and Jada looked at her, their hearts beating at a million miles an hour. "Well?"

"I had sex with your boyfriend!" Jada blurted

"What!" Jamie exclaimed furiously "When?"

"A long time ago" replied Flack "More than two years ago"

"What?" Jamie frowned, she was absolutely furious "Jada you were married then!"

"I know" said Jada

"Hang on" Jamie looked at them both, adding stuff up her head. "Noah's two in August… you met when?"

"Christmas 2010" replied Jada

"You've got to be joking me!" she shook her head furiously "Is he your son?"

"Yes" Flack nodded and Jamie slapped him hard round the face. "What was that for?!"

"You know what that was for!" she spat "You liar! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to after we're finished in family court" he replied

"Family court?" she asked, anger bubbling away inside of her. She was mad at him for keeping this from her and not telling her he'd screwed her best friend. Albeit a few years ago, it still stung.

"Yeah he's taken me to court!" Jada hissed Flack's direction "To get access to Noah. I told you I'm moving away with Chris and Noah"

"You were never going to tell me, were you?" she said furiously

"Yes I was!" he replied insistently

"Don't lie to me!" she hissed

"I'm not lying" he shook his head. He reached out his hand and tried to put it on her arm but she furiously slapped it away.

"Get away from me!" she spat "GO!"

Knowing if he hung around she was going to kick his ass he walked away from her. He turned his head and saw Jada attempting to comfort her. He turned away again and stepped into the elevator and went back down to his car. He climbed it and hit the steering wheel with the palms of his hands. He'd really screwed up big time with her. "I've should've told her from the off about him!" he thought angrily "I should've been honest!" to be fair he hadn't known Jada was her best friend but he should've told her about Noah, whatever the circumstances. Maybe if he had she wouldn't have told him where to go.

Back upstairs Jada was trying to comfort Jamie, but she was having none of it. "Don't touch me Jada!"

"He was the one who lied to you!" replied Jada

"You both lied to me!" Jamie spat "I know you Jada, I know why you told me to bring him!"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about" said Jada

"Yes you bloody well do!" Jamie fumed "You knew who he was when I told you!"

"So what" Jada shrugged "I needed to know if he was the same guy I screwed and got me up the duff with Noah. And if he was I wanted to get you to sweet talk him into dropping the paternity suit and the custody fight."

"You what!" Jamie seethed "I'm not a puppet!"

"Oh come on, I don't want him Noah's life. He's got Chris, Chris loves him!" Jada said angrily "He's a cop for crying out loud, I can't having him getting killed and Noah being all over the fucking place with despair. Going off the rails, being an addict and god knows what else."

"So what you're saying is, he'll screw him up?" said Jamie, rage bubbling away inside her. Sure she was really pissed with Flack for keeping this from her but her best friend was really taking the piss now. "Cause that's not fair"

"Don't stick up for him, he kept it from you for three months!" Jada rolled her eyes "And yes basically. I just want to move away from this bloody city and he's not going to let me. I knew who he was the moment you told me but I never told you that. I had to get him round here and play him a bit. To get him drop all of it. I was going to argue like I didn't know he was your boyfriend then go and tell you everything. I knew you'd be pissed and break up with him, so he might get pissed and stop the court proceedings"

"You were going to blackmail him?!" Jamie demanded furiously. Unbelievable she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her best friend was planning to blackmail her boyfriend into stopping court proceedings to get access to their son. And was going to use her as leverage. "And use me as leverage?"

"Yes." Replied Jada "And by pissed I mean he might start drinking again and stop it all… oh you didn't know? Yeah he was a heavy drinker, only for a few months. I thought you breaking up with him might make him start again"

"You bitch Jada!" Jamie spat before slapping her round the face "I always knew you like getting your own way but I never thought you'd stoop so low to get it!"

"I want what's best for my son!" she retorted

"No you want what's easiest for you!" Jamie raged "I always knew you were a conniving cow! I can't believe you were going to use me to blackmail someone. You absolute bitch!" she slapped Jada again "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Jada said nothing and Jamie, absolutely furious, slapped her again. As hard as she possibly could, Jada deserved it. She felt so betrayed. Betrayed by both of them. "I'LL TELL HIM TO CARRY ON WITH COURT PROCEEDINGS, DESPITE WHAT HE'S DONE, YOU CONNIVING COW!"

Then she turned around and stormed off. She took the subway and went back to her apartment. She let herself in, barely able to contain the tears anymore. She slammed the front door shut and fell onto the sofa and burst into tears. She curled up in a ball and sobbed. She was heartbroken, the betrayal stung. He'd kept it from her that he had son with her best friend, unknowingly, and she'd tried to blackmail him and use her as bait and as leverage, she'd tried to use her. She didn't know who she was angrier at him, her boyfriend of three months or her best friend on fifteen years. Her best friend, the betrayal was so much worse. After all the time they'd known each other, she'd tried to use her to blackmail someone. That's not what friends did.

The next day she dragged herself out of bed but she couldn't face going into work and seeing him, she'd end up slapping him again. So she called in sick. Jada kept texting her but she simply ignored them, she wanted to be alone. Flack texted her once to try to apologise and that he wanted to explain she told him to leave it. He got the message and didn't text again.

She didn't turn up for work over the next three days and people started asking questions. "Where's Jamie?" asked Danny

"She called in sick again" replied Flack, still feeling so guilty about breaking her heart the way he had.

"She was fine the other day" said Danny "Did you have a row or something?"

"Look Danny you're my best friend but it's none of your business" said Flack angrily

"I was just curious, you've been on another planet the last four days and she's not turning up for work" replied Danny "You haven't broken up have you?"

"No" Flack shook his head "All I'm saying is that I pissed her off in a very big way and she's very cut up about it"

"You didn't cheat on her!" Danny exclaimed, rather loudly

"No I didn't!" replied Flack "I would never cheat on Jamie. Just drop it"

Danny did drop it but it had got him thinking. Clocking off that night he left the precinct and went by the local flower shop and picked up a bunch of roses then made his way to her apartment. Parking up he climbed out and headed up to her floor. Reaching her apartment he knocked on the door and stood back in case she tried to slap him again. The door opened and she stood the other side in tracksuit bottoms and small vest op, which showed off a lot of her cleavage. She had her arms folded and was glaring slightly. "What do you want?" she asked

"To apologise and explain" he replied

"Come in" she pushed the door open to let him in then shoved it shut once he was inside.

"I got you these" he held up the flowers to her. She looked at them then held out her hand and he handed them to her. "I know I hurt you"

"Yeah you did" he snapped slightly

"I was going to tell you I swear. I wish I'd told you from the off" he began "The only reason I held was because she said if I lost she was taking him away and that I'd never see him again. And not to tell anyone he's my son. But I wasn't going to stick to that, I was just waiting for the right moment"

"And in three months there hasn't been one?" she raised her eyebrows

"Yes there was I was just stupid not to tell you" he replied "I don't know why I didn't tell you. I wish I had. And I ended up hurting you. To be fair I didn't know she was your best friend"

"She knew who you were" Jamie said quietly, ok so he'd not told her about his son but her friend had tried to use her, to blackmail him. "The moment I mentioned your name to her she knew who you were. That's why she told me to bring you along. She planned the whole thing."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"She was trying to blackmail you into dropping the custody suit" replied Jamie "And she was going to use me to do it, have me bring you along, tell me you'd slept with her and fathered her child believing I'd break up with you and have you start drinking and drop. Or if that didn't work. Have me sweet talk you into dropping it"

"And she told you this?" He asked

"After you'd disappeared she admitted it all to me. I was… still am… so pissed off with her. She used me, she was trying to use me. She's my best friend of fifteen years and she thinks she can use me like that!" she seethed "She used me as bait and was going to use me as leverage to get her own way! I'm so mad at her!"

"That's bang out of order" said Flack shaking his head, realising why she was so mad and hadn't been showing up for work, other than the fact that he'd slept with her best friend and fathered her son, before they'd met. Without warning Jamie burst into tears. He pulled her towards him and held her in his arms while she sobbed into his chest. She sobbed for quite a while before composing herself slightly. "You ok?" he asked

"It really hurts" she replied wiping tears from her eyes. She'd spent the last four days deciding whether or not she could forgive them. In heart of hearts she knew he was sorry, that he'd never intended to hurt her the way he had. She could forgive him. But she couldn't forgive Jada, not yet anyway. She'd really hurt her deep inside. "I can't forgive her for what she did to me" she looked down "I've been thinking long and hard about this and I just don't what to do"

"Jamie please give me another chance, I'll make it up to you. I promise" he said, rather pleadingly "I love you"

"I don't know" she replied quietly "I know you didn't mean to hurt me… not the way you did. I'm so confused" he nodded and she moved towards him. Had he actually just said he loved her? She wasn't sure if he'd really meant or if he just wanted another chance. But either way, sort of anyway, it meant a lot. They looked deep into each other's eyes and without realising it they moved closer to each other. They moved their heads closer together and their lips slid together. He started to kiss her, half expecting her to push him away and reject him, but she didn't and instead started kissing him back. As the kiss became more passionate he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly she lifted her legs up and wrapped them tightly around his waist.

Half an hour later they were spark on her bed, sound asleep, totally naked with a cover over them. It had all happened very quickly, she'd been in the process of forgiving him and kissed him. And they hadn't been able to stop. They'd ended up kissing each other very passionately until her legs had been wrapped around him and he'd carried her to her bedroom. They'd stripped each other off and ended up having sex. Not quite they'd intended. He'd intended to come round and apologise and get her to give him another chance, not to end up snogging her until they were having sex. She'd intended to have a quite night in, in front of the TV with a ready meal for one and an early night so she could get up on time for work tomorrow.

But maybe this was fate trying to tell them something, make them realise they were right for each other and not to throw it all away over this.


	2. Chapter 2: Owed To Jamie

Chapter 2: Owed To Jamie

The following morning she woke first and quickly pulled her clothes on. She looked at him, sound asleep in her bed, her head whirling, she was ready to forgive. In exchange for answers to a couple of her questions. She went into the kitchen a made herself some toast and coffee before sitting down the table to eat. As she sipped her coffee Flack came into the room, his hair sticking up all over the place so that he looked like a scarecrow. "Morning" he said heading in her direction.

"Morning" she replied as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. "I've slept on it… I'm going to forgive you for it. But I want answers"

"Ok fire away" he nodded

"How did you meet Jada?"

"At this police officers ball" he replied "Chris is a lieutenant at 23rd precinct, it was bring your wives, or whatever. I went with my dad because he was a high ranking officer. We got chatting and ended up getting very drunk together. We went upstairs to an empty room and had sex. Then went back downstairs like it hadn't happened. We exchanged numbers and went our separate ways."

"And you didn't see Chris that night?" she asked

"No, she told me she was with her dad and that he was talking to all his friends and ignoring her. I didn't know she was married. She wasn't wearing a ring" he explained

"No she never does when she's out and there's alcohol involved" said Jamie "So it went from there then?"

"Yeah, she texted me a few days later and we exchanged a lot of explicit text messages." He replied "We'd meet up after I'd clocked off and go back to my place to get busy. Then she'd leave and go back home."

"How did it end?" asked Jamie

"She came round one night and after we'd had sex she went to use the bathroom. She'd been planning on staying the night that time. Anyway her phone started ringing and I saw caller id as Chris, in brackets husband. So I answered the call and asked if he was her husband. He said he was and I hung up. Then when she came back I the room I confronted her. She admitted to me she was married and I told her to get out and not comeback. Obviously when she went home Chris knew and they rowed. And she must've told him everything because he turned up at my precinct the next day and decked me. He said she'd told him I'd led her on and hadn't cared she was married. He said he was going to kill me"

"So when did she tell you about Noah?" asked Jamie

"A few weeks after I told her to get lost" said Flack "She texted me and told me to come round in my lunch break as Chris would be out and wouldn't kill me. She showed me the tests. A few weeks later she turns up at the precinct, hands me a scan picture and tells me she doesn't want me involved in his life"

"What happened when Noah was born?" she asked

"She did it alone, Chris was working and he didn't really want to be there because he didn't know if it was his or not. And she told me not to show my face, so I stayed at work." Explained Flack "She called me the next day and told me she'd a boy and that his name was Noah and she still didn't want me involved. So I fought my corner"

"Be honest with me, when I told you her name did you know who she was?" asked Jamie

"No, I swear I didn't know she was Noah's mom, I had no idea" he replied honestly "If I had I would've told you"

"Ok" she nodded, believing him. "I tell you I'm never going to forgive her for trying to use me like that."

"You don't have to" he replied

"She keeps texting me, saying she's sorry and that she wants to explain and asking me to forgive her. I've just been ignoring them. I did text her to tell her to stop and leave me alone" she sighed "Fifteen years, I thought I could trust her. Obviously she doesn't give a crap about me or my feelings. She went out and betrayed me like it was a normal thing to do. I'm never going to forgive her. Ever. I told her I was going make sure you carried on court proceedings"

"Oh don't worry, I will" he replied

Flack looked into her eyes, she was still steaming mad about all of it; him sleeping with her so called best friend before they'd met, for not telling her he had a son with her too and for her so called best-friend trying to use her to blackmail him. And he could tell she was very cut up about it and really hurting. It was a horrible thing for Jada to have done, she'd really her hurt and she deserved to be hurt back. He vowed to go into court and win his case, he knew that would really upset Jada. Get what was so deserved and get a little revenge for Jamie.

Jamie told him to go into family court and kick Jada's ass. Her words very literally. "Go in there and kick her ass!" she smiled, getting out of his car

"I will" he replied, smiling at her before she closed the door and headed into the precinct. He headed to family court and kicked Jada's butt. Not literally, but he made good progress in his claim. Tomorrow was the last day.

And the following day he kicked her butt again. Finally the judge made his decision. He ruled fifty-fifty access between each parent. When they left court Jada expressed her annoyance at losing. "Got what you wanted" she sneered

"What was fair" he replied "He's my son too. DNA tests proved that"

"You couldn't have just let it go and let me leave New York with him and my husband" she snapped

"No" he shook his head "I want to be in his life"

"You're a cop, you'll-"

"Get killed and it will screw him up?" he cut over her "He'll start doing drugs and god knows what else? Yeah I know about that. Jamie told me that"

"Oh she did, did she?" Jada hissed "What else did she tell you?"

"That you told her to bring me so you could blackmail me into dropping this suit and if it didn't work you were going to get her to sweet talk me into dropping it" he replied "I could've told the judge you were attempting to blackmail me but I let it slide, usually blackmail looks bad and they don't give custody rights to the blackmailer."

"You do have some decency after all" she said coldly

"Yeah and you don't" he shook his head

"Is Jamie ready to forgive me yet?"

"Jamie will never forgive you for what you did" he spat, feeling very protective of his girlfriend and 100% on her side over what Jada had done. "You used her, and you wanted to do it more. You wanted to get her on your side and use her to blackmail me. You hurt her, she was heartbroken. She broke down on me,"

"We hurt her because we didn't tell her we'd shagged each other and you'd fathered my son!" she spat

"You knew who I was the moment she mentioned my name to you!" he retorted

"So what" she shrugged

"Jada I hope you're proud of what you've done. She will never talk to you again" replied Flack before walking away from her, he couldn't look at her after what she'd tried to do Jamie. Sure he'd caused some of heartbreak by keeping the fact he had a son from her, but he hadn't tried to use her to blackmail someone or asked her to do so.

Then a few days later Jada made her frustrations known to Jamie. She'd been texting Jamie non-stop and didn't seem to be getting the message that Jamie just didn't want to know. She hated her guts, she tried to use her to blackmail someone after all. You can't do that someone and expect that person to be fine about it. Jamie simply ignored her texts, she wasn't interested in an apology, it was too late. The damage had been done.

She was in her apartment with Flack and they were in bed together, busy having very passionate sex and eating each other's tonsils when the doorbell rang. "Ignore it" Jamie smirked "They'll get bored and go"

He grinned at her and started kissing her again. But the ringing of the doorbell persisted and eventually Jamie gave up trying to ignore it. She got out of bed, pulled her knickers and a t-shirt on and when to answer the door. Pulling it open she saw Jada standing on the other side. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you" replied Jada

"Not now" Jamie spat "Now piss off and don't come back"

"No, I want to talk to you!" hissed Jada "I've been texting you for the last week and you haven't answered a single one of my texts"

"Maybe that's because I don't want to!" retorted Jamie as Jada shoved her way inside and pushed the door shut. "Maybe it's because you tried to use me to blackmail my boyfriend!"

"I want to apologise for that!" said Jada

"It's too late Jada" seethed Jamie "You shouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"I was trying to do what is best for my son" replied Jada "I don't want him growing up in this bloody city. I wanted to move him somewhere safer"

"No Jada you just wanted an easy life" Jamie spat "No custody agreements that restrict you, nothing that makes Chris hate you."

"I didn't want his father getting killed and it destroying him!" Jada retorted "Cops get killed on the job all the time, I don't want my son being the child of a dead cop. It will probably screw him up"

"Jada that is bullshit, complete and utter bullshit" Jamie shook her head "Chris is a cop, he could just as easily get killed on the job"

"Oh he's a lieutenant, he won't get killed" Jada replied "He's a homicide detective, he arrests murderers for a living. Murderers get handy with weapons and kill. I don't not want to have to take Noah to his funeral and have him receive a flag"

"You are so selfish!" Jamie seethed "This is why I've been ignoring you! Because you're a selfish cow!"

"I'm not selfish!" Jada retorted

"Yes you are" fumed Jamie "You always have been and you always will be"

"I'm not selfish!" Jada spat

"Get out!" Jamie hissed yanking the door open

"Will you listen to me!" Jada seethed "I'm sorry for what I did, I never meant to hurt you!"

"You still did it!" Jamie spat furiously

"I shouldn't have" said Jada "It was a mistake, I never wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to keep Noah safe"

"Don't you dare use Noah to defend your actions!" Jamie raged

"I'm sorry" replied Jada "But you did over react to it"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jamie exploded "YOU USED ME TO BLACKMAIL SOMEONE!" she was furious and in blind rage she slapped Jada around the face. "YOU'RE NOT SORRY FOR WHAT YOU DID AT ALL!"

"I did what I had to do to protect my son from harm!" shouted Jada

"YOU'RE SOMETHING ELSE!" Jamie yelled as the Flack came into the room. Though he did not intervene, knowing it was best not to get involved for fear that they would both kill him and that they really did need to have this out between themselves and no one else.

"YOU DON'T HAVE CHILDREN. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Jada raged

"YEAH WELL IF I DID I WOULDN'T KEEP THEIR DADS OUT OF THEIR LIVES" Jamie roared

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A BAD MOTHER?" demanded Jada "CAUSE IT FUCKING SOUNDS LIKE IT, CALLING ME SELFISH FOR TRYING TO PROTECT MY SON!"

"BY KEEPING HIS OWN DAD OUT OF HIS LIFE!" Jamie thundered "AND USING BLACKMAIL TO GET IT. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HE'D FEEL WHEN HE'S OLDER AND HE REALISES CHRIS ISNT HIS REAL DAD AND FINDS OUT YOU LIED TO HIM AND BLACKMAILED HIS DAD RIGHT OUT OF HIS FUCKING LIFE AND USED SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT?"

"YOU ARE CALLING ME A BAD MOTHER, YOU COW!" Roared Jada

"WELL MAYBE I FUCKING AM. YOU PREFER TO GET WASTED THAN STAY AT HOME WITH HIM, YOU'RE NEVER WITH HIM. I FEEL SORRY FOR HIM. AND FOR CHRIS. I SHOULDVE SEEN THIS COMING. YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN A CONNIVING, SNEAKY AND DEVIOUS COW!" Jamie yelled "AND SELFISH AS HELL!"

"I'M SELFISH. LOOK AT YOURSELF. YOU'LL BE SCREWED IF YOU DO HAVE KIDS ANYWAY!" Jada hollered "YOURE A COP YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED AND DENY YOUR KID A MOM. THAT'S SELFISH!"

"YOU BITCH!" Jamie flew at her and slapped her around the face before shoving her against the wall and going for her again. Jada retaliated and slapped her back before grabbing her hair. "CUT IT OUT THE PAIR OF YOU!" Flack roared before trying to pull Jamie away by wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging at her. "Come on Jamie she's not worth it!"

"SHE DESERVES IT!" Yelled Jamie "GET OFF ME!"

"No!" he replied tugging at her waist "Let go of her! Jada let go of her hair!"

"NO SHE CALLED ME A BAD MOTHER!" Yelled Jada tugging at Jamie's hair with one hand and reaching her other hand out. "NO CALLS ME THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"YOU STABBED ME IN THE BACK!" Jamie raged pulling viciously at Jada's hair while Flack tried desperately to disentangle her hands and drag her away. "YOU KNOW WHAT JADA YOU REALLY HURT ME. YOU MIGHT AS WELL STAB ME THROUGH THE HEART. YOU ALREADY STABBED ME IN THE BACK! YOU DESEREVED TO BE CALLED THAT!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Jada hissed in Flacks direction

"My fault?!" he asked, astonished with her trying to blame this on him.

"IF YOU HADNT STARTED THAT CUSTODY SUIT NONE OF THIS WOULDVE HAPPENED. I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO TRY TO BLACKMAIL YOU THROUGH JAMIE!" Raged Jada

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT ALL!" Roared Jamie

"Jada this all your own fault!" replied Flack "If you hadn't started screwing me behind your husband's back I wouldn't have knocked you up. You wouldn't have denied me access meaning I had to take you to court to get access to my own child. It's your own fault!"

"BASTARD!" She roared "GET OFF ME YOU OVER-REACTING, SELFISH COW!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jamie raged lunging for her even though Flack had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist in his attempt to disentangle and pull her, away from Jada.

"NO!" Shouted Flack "This isn't helping. Let go of each other right now or I'm putting you both under arrest!"

But they didn't let each other go and Jada kicked her leg underneath Jamie and managed to kick Flack right in the nuts causing him to let go of Jamie and double over briefly. In those few moments Jamie and Jada had gone for each other and were wrestling each other across the floor. Hitting and pulling each other's hair, occasionally kneeing each other. Flack straightened up again and saw what they were doing. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" he yelled "YOU'RE BOTH ADULTS. ACT LIKE IT!"

But they didn't listen to him and carried on trying to beat the crap out of each other. So he went over to them and grabbed Jamie's hands and pulled them away from Jada. Once they were away from Jada he pulled her across the room. Before turning back to Jada "Get up and get out because if you come back I will arrest you"

Jada pulled herself to her feet but she didn't leave, instead she stood glaring at Jamie, who was currently being restrained by Flack as she had attempted to go for Jada again. "GO!" Jamie yelled "GET OUT AND NEVER EVER COME BACK. DON'T CALL OR TEXT ME EVER AGAIN. BECAUSE I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. EVER. NOW GET OUT!"

Jada sneered in their direction before walking over to the door and pulled it open. "See you never" she spat "Oh yeah and I just remembered, you're never ever seeing Noah again. Ever" then she left, slamming the door behind her.

"Will you let go off me now!" Jamie hissed before Flack let her go and she moved across the room. "She has some nerve coming round here!"

"Yeah, she's got balls I'll give her that" replied Flack

"I'm done with her" Jamie spat "I don't know how or why we ever became friends, she's always been a bit of a nasty cow. I want her out of my life for good."

"Good for you" nodded Flack, a little annoyed that he'd literally and physically had to pull them apart before they killed each other in front of him,

"You won't tell anyone about what happened will you?" she asked "That I tried to kill her and that we were beating each other up"

"No" he shook his head. That was just going to cause problems if he did.

Jamie had a drink and some ice cream to calm herself down before she went to bed at two o'clock in the morning. But she was still really mad.

Over the next few days she deleted Jada from her contacts, removed her as a friend on Facebook and Twitter and scribbled out her address and phone number from her address book. She cut pictures of them up and dumped the halves with Jada in, in the bin. She completely cut her from her life. And it felt so good. Once she'd cut Jada from her life she looked to the future, wanting to move on from this and have a future with Flack.

A week later they attended Mac and Christine's wedding together, along with Noah as it was Flack's week to have him. He played with Lucy Messer who spent ages tickling him and chasing him around. Things were back on track between Flack and Jamie and it looked things may work out after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Wrong Turn

Chapter 3: Wrong Turn

Three months had passed since their fallout and subsequent make up. Things were going smoothly between them except the constant teasing at work. But they were coping with that and just ignored it however persistent it was.

Another day, another murder to solve. The two detectives were put on the case straightaway and headed to the scene of the murder. The first officers on the scene informed them of the situation and that they had identified the victim and secured the scene. Then the CSI's arrived. "What we got?" asked Danny

"Bonnie Harman" replied Jamie "17 years old"

"Who found her?" asked Danny kneeling down beside the body

"Her mom" replied Flack "Her parents went out for dinner and mom came to check on her when they got back and found her dead on the floor"

"Have your guys finished securing the scene?" asked Danny

"Yep, all done. We've also got guys doing door to door to find out if they have any information" nodded Flack. Danny nodded and started processing the scene.

Sid performed a post mortem which revealed she had died after being stabbed fifteen times, in the stomach, face, arms and legs before slowly bleeding death. And that she'd been brutally raped.

It wasn't too long before they had a suspect. "Got a match on our database" Lindsay said to Danny "Charlie Jones, 17, priors for assault and possession as a juvenile" she handed him a piece of paper with Charlie's home address and school and work addresses on.

"I'll call Flack and have him and Lovato pick him up" said Danny taking his phone out of his pocket. He made the call and Flack and Jamie went to pick him up for arrest.

Flack and Jamie headed to the boy's school and a teacher took them through. "I know that boy's trouble, he is a lot of trouble. It was only a matter of time before this happened" said the teacher.

"Is he a lot of trouble here?" asked Jamie

"Yes. He's always in trouble, he's graffitied half the school" replied the teacher, Mr Chelan "And he's a bully. He bullies a lot of the younger children. He's on his last warning. One more strike and he will be permanently suspended"

"If he's guilty of what we think he's done permanent suspension will be the least of his problems" said Flack

"Why what do you think he's done?" asked Mr Chelan

"He's a murder suspect" replied Flack

"Bonnie Harman?" he asked "She was a pupil here, I believe she went out with Charlie once. It was horrible, what happened to her. We're holding a memorial service in a few days. She was exceptionally bright and was well on her way to getting a scholarship to Yale or Harvard. Wait here, I'll go in and get him" they stopped outside a classroom and Mr Chelan went inside while they waited outside.

Finally the door opened again and Mr Chelan came out but he didn't have Charlie with him. "He's gone to the toilet. He'll back in a minute. I can him direct him to my office or you can wait here"

"He'll probably do a runner if we go to your office. It's probably best if we wait here" said Jamie

"Ok" Mr Chelan nodded.

A few minutes later they saw a tall, dark haired boy rounding the corner playing with his phone. He looked up at them, he obviously realised they were cops because he put his phone in his pocket, turned around and bolted off back the way he'd come. "OI comeback here!" Flack shouted as he and Jamie ran after him. "Stop!"

Charlie looked over his shoulder before speeding up. The two detectives were hot on his tail and seconds later Flack pounced on him and pinned him to the floor. "Right you're under arrest for the murder of Bonnie Harman" Flack put the cuffs on him and pulled him to his feet. They took him back to the car and shoved him in the back. "Did you ever get detention at school?" asked Jamie

"Loads" he laughed "I hated school, I got them because I kept bunking off and not handing my homework in on time. You?"

"Yeah, some." She nodded "Were you ever suspended?"

"Once, it wasn't even my fault. I didn't give that boy that swirly." He smirked "You?"

"Yeah I was suspended three times. I kept fighting all the girls… and the boys, in my year. And winning" she grinned

It wasn't too long before they arrived at the precinct and they booked Charlie in before taking him to interview. "Where were you last night between nine thirty and eleven thirty?" asked Jamie

"At home" he shrugged

"And was anybody with you?" asked Jamie

"No, I live alone. I have my own place" he replied "Look I didn't kill Bonnie"

"Well try explaining your fingerprints on the murder weapon" said Flack placing a picture of the knife Danny had collected at the scene, with Charlie's fingerprints on.

"I've been to her place before" he said, but not convincingly enough for them to believe his story.

"They were fresh" replied Flack "So again how do you explain your fingerprints on the murder weapon"

"Are you two fucking each other?" Charlie asked, smirking at them

"Excuse me?" said Jamie, feeling utterly disgusted with him and totally embarrassed by him.

"Are you two fucking each other?" he repeated, this time a bit louder and smirking even more. "Well are you?"

"That's none of your business!" Flack hissed "Now answer the bloody question. How do you explain your fingerprints on the murder weapon?"

"You are fucking each other then?" he smirked, not answering the question "fuck me! You are!"

"Will you just answer the bloody question!" Flack snapped

"I didn't kill her!" he retorted

"If you didn't kill her you won't mind giving us a sample of your DNA" said Flack

"If it will clear me" he shrugged.

So he gave them a sample of his semen and his DNA and it as tested against the semen sample taken from Bonnie's private parts. But it was not a match. "So he didn't rape her" said Flack

"What if there were two assailants" replied Jamie "He stabbed her and the other raped her. Split the sentencing"

"Ok, we should see what Adam got off the CCTV tapes" replied Flack "That might give us a better idea of who we're looking at here"

"Agreed" she nodded.

So they went up to the lab and spoke to Adam, who had been cleaning up the CCTV. But the CCTV footage from the Harman's apartment building was sketchy at best, even after Adam had cleaned it up and enhanced it. "It's really poor" said Adam "I enhanced it a hundred times and I still can't get a good shot of his face"

"Anything you have got from it?" asked Flack

"Yeah tall guy, about 6'1, medium build. And just one perp" replied Adam "He almost looks at the camera but his hood covers too much of his face to get a good facial description."

"So if there's one guy and Charlie's DNA isn't a match to semen samples Sid collected during autopsy, means he isn't our guy" said Jamie

"She could've be raped earlier during the day" suggested Adam "I ran the semen samples through all of our databases, no matches in AFIS or any other databases."

"So we can't rule out Charlie jones, she could've been raped earlier that day by someone else then killed by him that night." Said Flack

"It's possible" nodded Jamie "maybe he paid someone to rape her then killed her knowing she'd be shaken and wouldn't fight back"

Charlie was put back into interview and Flack went into interrogate him again, hoping to get some more conclusive answers.

"You said my DNA didn't match. Why aren't you releasing me!" he spat as Flack came into the interview room

"Because you still haven't explained how your fingerprints got on that knife!" replied Flack "Now have you got an explanation?"

"Yeah I gave her that stupid knife" he said angrily "For protection against that dick who she was dating ok"

"And you couldn't have just told me that when I asked you last time?" Flack raised his eyebrow "Instead of asking me and my partner if we were fucking each other"

"Handling dangerous weapons is illegal, I ain't dumb. I know that shit" he shrugged "I went by yesterday to give it to her. That's how my stupid prints got on it. Happy now?"

"Does this dick have a name?" asked Flack

"Yeah Pauley Fodders" said Charlie "He's a college sophomore, he's a total fucking wanker… he goes to NYU"

"Thank you. You're still not off the hook, you don't have an alibi" said Flack before leaving the room.

He and Jamie headed to NYU to pick Pauley Fodders up. He was a lot more willing to come to the precinct and did not argue with them. He gave a semen sample and a DNA sample. Which ultimately cleared him because his semen was not a match to that which was found on her body. And also when they told him she was dead he broke down in tears, the natural reaction of someone finding out someone they love his dead. Once again Flack found himself back in the interview room with Charlie. "Alright Charlie you gave me a load of bullshit. I want the truth this time"

"Oh come on that guy is a total fucking wanker" said Charlie "He definitely fucking did it"

"No he didn't, his semen wasn't a match!" replied Flack "I know you killed her, I want you to tell me who raped her!"

"I didn't fucking kill her!" Charlie spat "I fucking loved her. I didn't fucking kill her"

"People kill people they love!" Flack rolled his eyes, this boy's attitude and evident turrets was really starting to get on his nerves. "It's not unheard of"

"You're such a dumbass" said Charlie "If I was going to kill anyone it would be fucking Pauley Fodders for sleeping with my girl, nabbing her and rubbing it in my fucking face. I should've used that fucking knife on him and cut off his fucking cock"

"If you say that word one more time I will make sure your stay is unpleasant" Flack said coldly "Now this time I want the truth and the name of the guy who raped her"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't fucking know" Charlie sneered "I wasn't fucking there!"

"I mean it, if you want to see the light of day ever again you'll tell me who raped her!" seethed Flack

"I don't know who fucking raped Bonnie!" he retorted "But I'll kill whoever fucking did it and the fucking sick bastard who killed her!"

"Calm down, I'm not having you on the other side of this table again you cocky little sod" said Flack "Now can you think of anyone who might want to hurt her?"

"No I can't" Charlie folded his arms "Bonnie was nice ok, she didn't have any fucking enemies. She was like one of the most popular girls at school, everyone wanted a go on her"

"Wanted a go on her?" Flack blinked

"Yeah, she was smart, nice and a total whore" said Charlie "She might've turned someone down, that really fucks the boys off when girls do that. So she might've really fucked someone off… Darren Lodes asked her a few days ago, she told him where to go. He was so fucked off afterwards"

"Ok this better be the truth this time. Because if you've lied to me again and make me look like a jackass I will personally drive you to rikers" said Flack before leaving the room.

He and Jamie picked Darren Lodes up and placed him in interview. Darren supplied a semen sample. Which ended up getting him in an awful lot of trouble. His semen was a match to that found on Bonnie's body. They executed a search of his apartment and found clothes covered in a red liquid, in his wardrobe. The clothes tested positive for blood and back at the lab they matched the DNA profiles from the blood on Darren's clothes to the DNA profile of Bonnie Harman. They had their guy. He was charged with first-degree murder and rape and taken to rikers.

They organised Charlie Jones's release but he was incredibly pissed with them. "You fuckers wasted my whole day. You accused me of a fucking murder that I did not commit and a rape I didn't fucking commit. You're gonna fucking pay" he spat walking away from the precinct "You're gonna fucking pay for this!"

"God I hate dealing with teenagers!" said Jamie

"Yeah that one is a cocky little sod. I hope we never meet again" replied Flack "If he was my son I would wash his mouth out with soap. He can't stop swearing, he wouldn't stop swearing in interview."

Soon after they clocked off for the night and headed back to Flack's place. They grabbed a takeaway because they'd gotten off shift quite late and downed some beers. They watched TV for a bit then switched it off and changed entertainment tactics. She chucked a blanket on the sofa and some different pillows and slid into something else. They engaged in some causal sexual teasing for a while before stripping off and having sex.

Meanwhile mac and Danny were attending to an evidence collection at Bellevue hospital, along with detective Nadine. A young man had been assaulted on the sidewalk and rushed to hospital. Thankfully his injuries were not critical and he was fully conscious when they arrived. But something else struck them. "Charlie Jones?" Danny recognised him from earlier

They took samples and his clothes and bagged them before asking him a couple of questions. "Did you get a good look at him?"

"I can do better than that. I know his name" replied Charlie

"Go on" said mac

"Detective Flack" he replied

"You what?" frowned Danny

"He attacked me coz he couldn't get me for Bonnie's murder" said Charlie "I was just wandering along and he pounced on me"

The detective, detective Nadine made a call to have Flack picked up straightaway for the assault on Charlie Jones. Although he had a watertight alibi right?

The officers went straight round and kicked in the door in and burst into the apartment.

They were busy making very passionate love on the sofa, just the two of them alone in his apartment, some music playing gently in the background so they could move to the rhythm. But they were so rudely interrupted as the door practically blew off its hinges.

They flew apart and looked at who was standing in the doorway. "What the hell is going on?" Flack demanded furiously, honestly you try to have some meaningful sex with your girlfriend and someone breaks your door down right in the middle of the act. Was there anywhere you could get privacy in this city anymore?

"You're under arrest for assaulting Charlie Jones" replied one of the officer

"YOU WHAT!" Flack exploded

"Get up and get dressed" said the officer

"Can you get out and close the door then?" retorted Flack. The officers went back outside and closed the door. "What the hell are they talking about?" asked Jamie "He was fine when he left the precinct and you've been with me ever since"

"Yeah well I know I didn't do it. If that little cocky sods done this for payback I'm gonna do it for real" he seethed yanking his jeans back on.

Once he was dressed the officers cuffed him and led him to their car and shoved him in the back. Jamie followed in his car, unable to believe this was really happening.

Back at the precinct he was put in interview, where mac and detective Nadine interviewed him. "Where you at 10:30 last night?"

"In my apartment, with Jamie, eating my dinner" replied Flack "And after that we were drinking and watching TV and detective Nadine knows what else because she had her officers burst into my apartment after kicking my door in!"

"Well I didn't know did I?" she raised her eyebrow

"You can pay for it!" he hissed

"We found your DNA under his fingernails" said Mac "And your handprints on his jumper"

"Yeah I arrested him this morning and he resisted arrest" said Flack

"He identified you as his attacker" said detective Nadine

"Yeah he wants payback for me ruining his day by having him in holding all day and accusing him of a rape and a murder he didn't commit" replied Flack "He was really hacked off when we released him and he said he was going to make me pay for it"

Mac and Nadine then took a statement from Jamie, where she backed up that he had been with her all night. "Detective Flack says he was you from when he clocked off at ten o'clock last night until he was arrested earlier this morning" said detective Nadine

"He was" replied Jamie

"And you did what?" asked detective Nadine

"Had takeaway, had a couple of beers, watched TV then well you know what it was because your officers burst in on us!" replied Jamie

"And he didn't leave the apartment at any time?" asked detective Nadine

"No he was with me from the moment we clocked off to the moment he was arrested" said Jamie

"You're in a close, personal relationship with detective Flack" said Nadine "Is that not correct?"

"Yes I am, but I wouldn't lie for him" replied Jamie "If he did something like this he'd own up to it, and he wouldn't do it anyway. And I'm not lying for him now"

"Very well" said detective Nadine

However the attorney prosecuting the case and detective Nadine wanted to discard it due to them having a close, personal and very intimate relationship. Without it Flack could go down for the assault he didn't commit. "They want to discard my statement" she said sitting down on his desk "Because we're together. They think we're lying."

"But we're not" he sighed "You'd never lie for me and I'd never lie for you… professionally I mean. It's perjury"

"She implied that I was a liar, she made it clear that's what she thought I am" replied Jamie "And the attorney prosecuting this case wants to discard it too because without it he'll probably secure a conviction. And end up sending an innocent man to prison"

"That kids made this whole thing up over a stupid misunderstanding" he said furiously "He's going to ruin everything I've worked for"

"I know" she sighed.

He was taken to arraignment court and released without bail, thanks to his exemplary record. He was allowed to carry on working, which made it all worse. Because people started making accusations against him and Jamie.

And this pushed them apart. Everyone at work started throwing accusations around, accusations about her lying to cover his arse. One being that he'd asked her to lie for him and she'd gone along with it, another being she'd lied for him out of her own freewill and another being she'd been there when the attack happened and was lying and covering both their arses. On top of that everyone was talking about the officers bursting in on them while they'd been having sex. People would snigger at them when they saw them or would make snide comments about it. Which they thought were funny but Jamie and Flack didn't. It wasn't exactly easy to be intimate with each other and be a regular couple, when people were slinging bullshit allegations at them every five minutes.

And as the days slid by the accusations continued and the strain on their relationship became increasingly evident. They were desperately trying to make it work and hold things together but it was crumbling under the pressure of the upcoming court case and the accusations made by those with whom they worked, the only exemptions being their friends from the crime lab.

Flacks case then went to court, three weeks after the alleged assault on Charlie jones. If he was found innocent and acquitted he could turn over a new page and carry on working as a detective for the NYPD. If he was found guilty and convicted he could looking at up to ten years in prison and losing his job forever. Jamie's statement was brought in after Flack's defence lawyer argued it in. While it did convince the jury, their relationship simply fell apart under the strain. They'd been arguing with each other all the time, over stupid and insignificant little things that weren't usually things that caused arguments. And had barely been intimate since he'd been arrested, once, maybe twice.

Flack was acquitted and Charlie was in turn arrested for perjury. He was indicted, found guilty in court and sentenced to six years in prison. But his and Jamie's relationship had basically dissolved under the pressures of the court case, the accusations and the constant jokes about their sex life. They had been trying so hard to make it work but nothing worked, it was falling to pieces.

And finally they ended it. She had come round after work that day, but they both knew why they were there. "Do you want a drink?" he asked

"No thanks, I won't be saying too long" she sighed

"I think we need to talk" he sighed too. She nodded and they sunk down on his sofa. At first they didn't know what to say to each other but then it came.

"I just don't think this is going to work" said Jamie "It's been a tough couple of weeks and all the stuff at work, the accusations and jokes about our sex life. It's too much"

"I know" he looked down

"Then you nearly went to prison and you were all over the place and we pushed each other away" she continued

"I've been trying to think this over and I think you're right" he replied "It's all too much, if we split it will all stop. It will take some of the pressures away"

"So that's agreed then?" she asked, they'd both been thinking the same thing. "We're breaking up?"

"Looks like it" he sighed. There was a voice in his head, a small voice telling him not to let this happen. Not to break up with her. But the decision was made, they'd made a decision. They were breaking up. "I suppose it's for the best"

"Yeah" she nodded before standing up. They walked towards the front door and she pulled it open. She turned around and looked at him. "See you at work then"

"Yeah" he replied. She smiled slightly before leaving and pulling the door closed behind her. He looked down then sunk down resting against the door, kicking himself internally. "What the hell have I done?" he muttered "I've just let the best thing in my life walk away!" He instantly regretted it. It was a massive mistake.

Jamie walked along the corridor, hands in her pockets. She went into the elevator and sunk down to the floor and burst into tears. "What have I done?" she sobbed quietly "I've just let the only man I've ever loved walk away!" had she really just let that happen?

It had been a mutual decision but there are things you can regret very quickly. Like letting the right person walk right out of your life. However fate does having a way of working out in your favour. Sometimes. Because though it make take months, some heartbreak, some hard to hear and some easy to hear realisations and some unfortunate circumstances, you know life and death circumstances, if its meant to be to, it's just meant to be.


	4. Chapter 4: Bump In The Road

Chapter 4: Bump In the Road (Almost Literally)

Soon it was December and two months had passed since they had split. They were both seeing other people, Flack was seeing a friend, Kayleigh, of his long-time best friend, Hayleigh, whom he had known since he was about twelve years old. Jamie was seeing another detective from a different precinct, Simon whom she had met at a party. But truthfully neither of them had moved on from their relationship with each other because they both regretted mutually ending their relationship.

And Jamie even more so. She hadn't been feeling well this last week and it was starting to get on her nerves. Then she realised what it could be. But she'd only slept with this guy a couple of times with protection, she couldn't be pregnant already! And she'd only been seeing him for five weeks. Ok they'd gotten absolutely wrecked and had sex on the first night that they'd met but surely she wasn't pregnant. To be sure she took the test anyway, a clear blue one, they showed how many weeks you were, roughly anyway. To keep it from Simon, so he didn't see them in the bin if they showed it wasn't his and just so he didn't see really, she took them to the precinct and went into the toilets. She did both of the tests then waited a couple of minutes before looking at them. Both of them were positive. She picked one up "_10-12 weeks"_ she stared at the test. She was pregnant and the baby definitely wasn't Simon's, meaning there was only one other persons it could be. Flack. She put her hand to her forehead, she was pregnant with Flack's baby, how the hell was she going to tell him?

She put the two positive tests in the inside pocket of her jacket and left the toilets. She went into the squad room and headed towards her desk. "We caught a case" Flack spoke from behind her. "Man dead in central park"

"Ok, See you at the car" she nodded going over to her desk. He nodded in reply, turned around and disappeared. She took the two positive tests out of her pocket and carefully put them in the top drawer of her desk. She took her things from her desk and headed out to the car. She got in the car and he started the engine. She didn't talk to him, her head whirling from her discovering she was pregnant, by the man sitting next to her. She was also trying to figure out how to tell him in a sensible way. They did what was required of them at the scene before leaving to go back to the precinct. On the way back he made the effort to talk to her. "Are you alright?" he asked "Just you've been away on another planet since we left the precinct"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied "Are you doing anything after work?"

"No" he shook his head "Why?"

"We just need to talk, that's all" said Jamie "That diner round the corner from the precinct, have a drink and talk"

"About what?" he asked

"About stuff" she said vaguely.

She made a few personal phone calls and made an appointment at the free clinic to see a nurse or doctor. And managed to secure one for the following morning, at half-ten in the morning.

That night after their shift they headed to KK's All American Diner and got themselves a drink. They sat down at a small table in the corner and at first she couldn't find the words. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked before taking a sip of his drink

"I haven't been feeling right in the last week or so" she began "I thought it was a stomach bug but now I don't think it is. I did two tests today… in the toilets at work before went off to that murder in central park. And they were both positive. I'm pregnant"

"Ok" he said

"And I know it's not Simon's" she added "The test I used gives you a rough estimate of how far along the pregnancy is"

"Are you saying that…" he tailed off

"Yes I am" she sighed "It's yours… I'm pregnant with your child"

He didn't exactly know what to say to her right this minute. It was a bit of a shock as they'd always been careful when they'd had sex. They'd always used protection. "I've got an appointment tomorrow morning, I was wondering if you'd come with me"

"Are you sure?" he frowned

"Yes, if I wasn't I wouldn't be asking you" she replied

"Ok" he agreed.

They had a deeply theoretical conversation before leaving the diner. "How are you getting home?" he asked as they left the diner.

"I'm taking the bus" she yawned

"I'll drop off at your apartment building, it's on my way home" he offered.

"Thanks" she nodded before following him to his car. He drove her back to her place and saw her off. "Night" he said as she climbed out of his car "See you in the morning"

"Yeah" she yawned again "Night" she turned away from the car and made her way into her apartment building. He watched her go, his mind going round in circles. The question he was asking himself was really, "why did I ever leave her?" because that had been a stupid mistake.

The following morning they took their break and headed to the free clinic. "Are you nervous?" he asked

"Yeah, really nervous" she replied "I hope everything's ok"

"It will be" he said softly

"Did you…" she tailed off "Did you go to any of Jada's scans?"

"No, Christopher went to all of them" he sighed "I wanted to but she told me where to go. She gave me pictures but that was it. Why?"

"Oh" she nodded "I was just curious… I'm really scared about this"

"It will be alright" he said gently before slipping his fingers between hers and gently squeezing her hand.

He was allowed to go in with her and sat with her while she answered a load of health questions. Then the nurse performed an ultrasound during which she confirmed Jamie was roughly eleven weeks pregnant. "You can look if you like" the nurse smiled to Jamie.

Jamie twisted her head to look at the screen the nurse had tilted so she could see and smiled at the tiny blob on the screen. It was so small, but she already knew she would protect it with her life. She listened to the baby's gentle, yet fast, heartbeat and smiled even more. It was perfect and it brought tears to her eyes. Finally they left, each with a copy of the scan. They returned to work together and worked their murder case from yesterday. They both had to figure out a way to tell their respective partners, who may well leave them, Jamie was pregnant. It was probably slightly easier for her, but only slightly.

That night Simon came round. She was at home, curled up on the sofa with her duvet and in her comfy pyjamas, watching TV. As she sat there, there was a knock on the door. Yawning she pushed her blanket off her body and pushed herself to her feet. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. On the other side stood Simon, he had an expensive bottle of wine in his hand, which she couldn't drink. She hadn't been expecting him at all anyway, she thought he was on the graveyard shift tonight. "Simon" she said "I wasn't expecting you"

"I thought I'd surprise you" he smiled before kissing her on the cheek "I got a lovely bottle of bubbly and a CD of classic love songs, we can have a real special evening."

"I thought you were on the graveyard shift" replied Jamie

"I was, Kurt owed me one and said he'd cover it for me because I wanted to spend some quality time with you" he smirked "So are you going to let me in"

She nodded and let him in before closing the door behind him. "I'll get us some glasses and we can have some of this"

"I can't drink" she replied, sounding rather ungrateful, though she wasn't trying to be

"Pulling an early?" he asked

"No, I'm on the late shift tomorrow actually" she explained "I can't drink because… I'm pregnant"

"Oh" he said, his face dropping "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday" Jamie replied as they made their way over to her sofa "I did the tests at work, two of them"

"I can't quite believe this" he said sitting down "We've only been together five weeks."

"Er" she bit her lip "Well no that's the thing"

"What's the thing?" he frowned "Have you already told someone else?"

"Well… yes" she nodded

"Why?" he asked "I should be the first one to know" he sounded upset, and a little angry.

"Well because, if you'd let me finish what I was trying to say a minute ago" she replied "The baby, it isn't yours"

"Well whose is it then?" he asked, confused

"My ex-boyfriends" she explained "I'm eleven weeks, I met you five and half weeks ago. I broke up with him about eight or nine weeks ago. I never cheated on him, so I know it's his"

"Oh, ok" he nodded

Elsewhere Flack and his girlfriend Kayleigh were all over each other, exploring the deepest regions of each other's mouths. And bodies. When they finally stopped she went into the kitchen to get a drink but she came back with something else in her hand and a confused and furious expression on her face. "What's this?" she held it up. It was the ultrasound picture of his and Jamie's baby. Then she opened it and looked at it. "Whose is it?"

"My ex-girlfriends" he replied

"And she just gave this to you for?" she asked

"I was there when they did it" said Flack

"Hang on you got her pregnant?" she asked "Your ex-girlfriend, you got her pregnant before you split up"

"Yeah, she only found yesterday and told me straightaway" he explained

"Oh right" she nodded, he could hear the slight jealousy in her voice. "I take it you want to be involved

"Well yeah I do" he replied "Why?"

"No reason, I'm not going to stop you. After what you had to go through to get access to Noah" she said vaguely "I wouldn't dare get in the way"

"Ok" he frowned, not quite sure exactly what she was trying to say here.

Both of their respective partners had taken it fairly well, however, it had dawned on both of them that they did still have feelings for one another, strong feelings. They worked with each other, which meant they saw each other on a near daily basis. But it also meant they often thought about each other and the feelings they had towards one another. They both knew they still loved each other but couldn't find the words to tell each other.

They started talking about the future, about how it would all work out. Flack made it known he wanted to be as much a part of the baby's life as he could because he'd already gone through two custody battles with Jada over Noah and didn't want to go through another. She was fine with that, with him being as much as a part of their baby's life as she was. She was pleased he wanted to know and be involved, she wasn't going to deny him the right to see him or her, unlike her ex-best friend.

They started talking about the possibility of getting back together and working something out…

They were in his car on the way back from talking to a witness in their latest case when the subject came up. The case in which they were working, a young man had been killed simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd been on his way to see his ex-girlfriend to make-up with her and had been targeted and senselessly killed for no reason. This girl was heartbroken, he had been the love of her life. She'd loved him and had been desperate to tell him so, which was why he had been on his way round. He'd felt the same way as they'd found a bunch of red roses and a card, which had contained a letter telling her just how much he loved her, by his lifeless body. It had got them both thinking, they were both still alive, they both knew they loved the other, even if the other didn't really know it, and they had a child on the way. This case, and Flack's previous personal experience of this very thing, highlighted telling someone you loved them while you still have the chance. And not when it's too late.

"This case has really got me thinking" Jamie began "About life, how you don't know what's round the corner and how quickly something can be snatched away from you"

"Me too" he admitted, although he'd known this feeling for ages, since about the time they'd split. Because he'd had personal experience of not telling someone you love them before they're snatched away from you and they end up never knowing. And you end up feeling like an idiot. He did not want it to happen again, he'd let Jess slip through his fingers, but he couldn't let Jamie slip through his fingers. "Maybe we should you know… try to give things another go"

"Maybe we should" she nodded. She did want to give things another go with him, she always had and clearly he did too. She'd realised they'd made a hash decision in splitting up, that maybe they hadn't thought it through enough. And ended up making the wrong decision. A very regrettable decision. She'd always regretted it. Always. "I think we could make it work. At least for the sake of this baby"

"Definitely" he nodded, smiling at her "We just have to keep it quiet this time, because really we don't need any more snide comments"

"Oh we can handle them" Jamie smiled "I pack a very nasty punch when I want to, you can vouch for that. I'll just tell them if they make comments I'll show them I'm not one to mess with"

"Ok now this I want to see" he smirked "Ignorance is bliss… we'll just focus on each other and what really matters, and everything else with will just disappear"

"So we're going to do this?" she asked "Give us another shot?"

"Definitely" he smiled

But things rarely worked out. Flack told Kayleigh that he wanted to break up with her. But she had a friend who had known him for 24 years, she knew everything about him. "Look Kayleigh I just don't think this going to work" he began "You're my friend, and I like us being friends but as a couple. Not so much"

"Why did you start dating me then?" she asked "Oh wait you were on the rebound from Jamie and you just wanted someone to be with"

"I guess" he said

"Well tough, I'm not leaving. You're not breaking up with me" she said angrily

"Kayleigh look I like you as a friend, I've known you for ten years, Hayleigh's like my second sister." He replied "But after ten years I could never love you as a partner"

"You're not ending it!" she snapped "It will break my heart"

He stared uncomfortably at her. "And you seem to forget, I've known you for ten years, I know a lot about you and Hayleigh knows everything about you. All I have do is ask and she'll tell me. I know the things you don't want other people to ever know. So I'd just think about that"

"Excuse me?" he frowned, was she trying to blackmail him?

"You know what I mean Don" she replied.

"Fine, ok" said Flack

"Good, good" she smiled before going into her kitchen and returning with two bottles of beer. Flack drowned his sorrows in that bottle, he'd tried to leave her and she'd turned to blackmail to get him to stay. Meaning he hadn't left her. How the hell was he going to tell Jamie? He knew it was her he wanted to be with, her and their baby. He was in love with her, completely and utterly, head over heels, in love with her. He'd loved before, but never like this. He'd loved Jess, but he loved her, Jamie, even more. He loved her with all of his heart and this would probably break hers. So how was going to break this to her.

Meanwhile Jamie had gone round to Simon's apartment to break things off with him. She wanted to do this, she wanted to be with Flack. Not Simon. She liked Simon yes, but she couldn't seem to fall in love with him. She had tried to do so, but couldn't. Maybe it was because she'd already found the one and loved him with all of her heart that she couldn't fall for him. Flack was the only man she'd ever truly loved. She knocked on the door and Simon soon answered and let her in. "We need to talk" she began

"Oh no" he said

"Listen I like you Simon but I don't think this is what I want right now" she continued "I'm having another man's baby and I don't want to burden you. I just don't think we're right for each other"

"I think this is working fine" he replied

"I don't though, I'm sorry" she sighed

"Hang on" he said, a tinge of jealousy in his voice "You're leaving me to go back to him aren't you?"

"It's not like that. I just want space, I've got a baby on the way. I'm trying to do what I think is best for him or her" she explained

"Please don't leave me Jamie" he said, rather pleadingly "I really, really like you. I think you could be the girl for me. Just give this another chance. I really think this could go somewhere"

"Simon I don't think-"

"Just give it a chance Jamie, a few more weeks" he asked "Please, don't end this!"

"I don't know" she sighed, her head was telling her one thing, her heart another. Her head was telling her maybe she should give this a shot but her heart was telling her to leave him and get back together with Flack. "I don't know if it's right, if it's the right time or anything"

"Jamie please, give it a chance, I swear to you, I promise you I'll be the ideal man. I'll be the man you want and need." Said Simon

"Ok" She sighed and found herself relenting, what the hell was she doing? Why hadn't she put her foot down and just made sure she'd ended it? How was she going to tell Flack, the man she knew was 'the one', she hadn't left Simon.

So in the end neither of them left their respective partners and they struggled to talk to each other about why neither of them had. He'd been blackmailed and she'd been begged on.

Somehow they found the words to tell each other they'd not left their respective partners, which when they realised the other hadn't done so, became much easier. "We need to talk" sighed Flack. She nodded in agreement and they went out to the rather desolate yard. "I have to tell you something"

"And I have to tell you something" replied Jamie "You first"

"I tried to leave Kayleigh, but I couldn't. I don't know why" he explained, seeing her face crumple with despair and devastation "I'm really sorry Jamie, I swear to you I am sorry from the bottom of my heart"

She looked at him, this was going to be slightly easier then. "I didn't leave Simon either" she admitted "I tried, he got all soppy on me and I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry too"

They looked at each other, neither of them had left their partners and that mean it didn't hurt as much. Though it did still hurt, neither of them had been able to do it. To someone looking in on this it would seem that they didn't really care about each other after all. But deep down they both knew the truth. Jamie love Flack and Flack loved Jamie. And you can't deny you heart or your feelings forever.


	5. Chapter 5: Baby It's You

Chapter 5: Baby Its You

In January they attended Sheldon Hawkes wedding to Camille Jordan. Though they were both with their respective partners, they spent a lot of time gazing at each other, both wishing they'd left their partners. Both wishing they'd made it clear what they wanted to leave their respective partners, that didn't want to be with them but they wanted to be with one another. Because after all it could really work out.

Flack was sat next to Danny and Lindsay, who had their two children with them. "I never thought Hawkes would get married" said Danny

"I didn't think Mac would marry again" replied Flack "But we were at his wedding last year. I reckon Adam and Michelle will be next"

"You sound how should I put this in a way that won't sound ridiculous to you" said Danny "Jealous"

"Yeah well most people I know are married" he sighed "You're married, Mac's married, Hawkes is getting married, Hayleigh's married"

"Jamie's not married" replied Danny.

"I know" he looked over to her and sighed again.

"Though she could be soon, the way that Simon acts" said Danny "He's a right one, god I don't like him much."

"Well you know me either" replied Flack

"Yeah but that was because you dated her for seven months and is having your kid and she's with him" Danny raised his eyebrow "Obviously you're not going to like him… and probably because you still like her"

"I'm allowed to" shrugged Flack "I mean I do still have significant feelings for her. But well I'm with Kayleigh."

"Well maybe you should tell Jamie you still have feelings for her and break up with Kayleigh" said Danny

"I tried but she got all funny, I didn't know what to do" Flack admitted as Kayleigh slid in the pew beside him.

"Didn't know what to do about what?" she asked

"Nothing" he shook his head. She gave him an unbelieving look before turning her head away.

Jamie was sat on the other side of the church next to Simon and Jo, who had her daughter, Ellie with her. She was talking to Jo and Ellie, having a bit of a laugh with them. Simon was trying to join in but not that successfully. "Simons cute" Ellie giggled "Can I go out with him?"

"Ellie!" Jo exclaimed

"I think you're a bit young for me!" Simon laughed

"I'm sixteen!" said Ellie folding her arms. Jamie had to laugh, she was welcome to him really, and well she didn't want him.

Soon the music started and Camille came into the church with her dad. Soon the priest married Sheldon and Camille. Once the service was over they went outside and after some pictures Camille did the traditional throwing of the bouquet, which much to her surprise, Jamie caught. Simon wrapped her arm around her waist and kissed before saying "Hey maybe one day we will"

"Maybe" said Jamie before looking over shoulder at Flack and smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

After they left the church they headed to the reception at a small hotel a few blocks away. It was a really nice venue. Jamie and Flack were on the same table and found no problem talking to each other. And Simon and Kayleigh started talking to each other too. After they'd eaten everyone got up to dance. "Come on Don!" said Kayleigh grabbing his arm and yanking him to his feet "Dance with me!"

"I don't dance!" he replied

"Oh yes you do!" she smirked "I've seen you!"

"I was pissed out of my mind!" he rolled his eyes "I could've done anything in that state!"

"And" she shrugged "Now come on!" she dragged him to the dance floor and tried to get him to dance.

Jamie sat and watched, trying desperately not to laugh at Flack and Kayleigh's attempt to get him to dance with her. In the end she just started laughing. Only she stopped when Simon spoke to her. "Come on we should dance"

"No thanks, I'm knackered" she replied "And I really don't dance"

"It will be fun!" he smiled "Come on I'll go easy on you"

"No thanks" she laughed

"I'm going to the bar to get a drink, do you want anything?" he asked standing up

"Orange and lemonade" she replied. He nodded and disappeared off into the crowd. She waited for him to come back but he seemed to be taking an age. In the end she pulled herself to her feet and made her way to the toilet. In there she got chatting to Lindsay. "This is hell. I hate having to do this so many times a day"

"I know" Lindsay laughed "You get used to it eventually. Then you get the best gift ever. So are you having a good time?"

"Yeah" Jamie nodded "You?"

"Yeah, Danny keeps pestering me to dance with him" replied Lindsay "I've got Harrison and Lucy keeps disappearing every five minutes. I told him if he can find someone who will watch them for five minutes then I will but everyone is dancing!"

"I'm sure mac would watch them" said Jamie

"Yeah" said Lindsay "I can't believe you caught the bouquet. Your face was a picture!"

"I know, I didn't even try!" Jamie laughed "Simons like maybe one day we'll get married and I'm thinking if I actually want to"

"Simon seems like a nice guy" smiled Lindsay

"Yeah he's alright but he's not really my kind of guy" sighed Jamie "I like men who have a real sense of humour, know where to draw the line, most of the time anyway and well I don't know what else really"

"In other words you still want Flack" said Lindsay and Jamie nodded. She'd heard what he said earlier, so she knew he felt the same but she couldn't tell Jamie this, it had to come from him.

"Well… yes" said Jamie. Lindsay smiled at her. Then door opened and Lucy came skipping in.

"Daddy says when are you coming out to dance with him?" she grinned

"Tell daddy to be patient and that I'm now coming!" Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Ok" Lucy giggled before skipping off again. "Tell him how you feel" Lindsay smiled again before following Lucy out of the toilets. Jamie washed her hands and too exited the toilets. Not looking where she was going she walked straight into someone. "I'm sorry" she looked up and saw Flack smiling at her "Oh it's you"

"Oh thanks" he replied

"So you finally escaped dancing then?" she asked

"Yeah, my phone started ringing." He explained "I had to take it, it was from work. Saved by work"

"You know I had to laugh at you… and her trying to get you to dance. It was pretty hilarious" she smirked

"Yeah, she's pretty persistent I'll give her that" said Flack. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "Shall we find somewhere quieter?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice" she smiled. So they headed off down the corridor and found a nice quiet corridor. They sat down on the floor. "You look beautiful" he said

"Really?" she asked

"Really" he smiled "Stunning."

"Thanks" she blushed "I tell you what I'm so tired. I don't know why, all I want to do is curl up in bed and have a really long sleep"

"Maybe it's because you're pregnant?" he suggested

"Oh yeah, I think it's because I barely get any sleep" she smiled "I have to pee hundred times a night and when I do get settled the baby starts kicking me as hard as it can… it's not funny!"

"It is a bit!" he smirked

"I wish we could swap places" she narrowed her eyes at him "Oh… the baby's kicking" he moved his hand towards her and placed his hand on her stomach, he felt the baby kicking inside her and smiled at her. She in turn smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed in that positon for a moment. Then Jamie said "I'm so nervous, but excited. It's all really confusing… when I have the baby I want you to be there with me, holding my hand."

"I will be" he said softly.

"I hate this" she admitted "I feel so stupid for staying with him. I wish we were here together not with Simon and Kayleigh"

"Me too" he sighed "Do you think life ever works out the way you want it to because from personal experience it doesn't seem to"

"Maybe" she replied "I think if it's the right time. If it's meant to be… do you ever think there'll be a right time?"

They looked into one another's eyes and smiled, moving their heads closer together. He placed his lips on hers and started kissing her. Instead of rejecting him she kissed him back, very passionately too. After a while they pulled apart and smiled at each other. Thinking they should get back they both stood up again, but they started kissing each other again. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while his arms slid around her waist and held her in a tight embrace.

She pulled away from his mouth and they looked around. Then he took her hand and they headed towards the staircase. Not saying a word they hurried up them and up to the next floor. They moved down the corridor looking for an empty, but open room. Then they spotted a room which a maid had just come out of. Once she'd gone he went over, seeing the maid had accidentally left the door ajar and gestured for her to come over. She smiled and went over and they went into the room. He pushed the door closed and they threw their arms around each other and started kissing each other again.

They moved across the room towards the bed, which they fell onto still wrapped in each other's embrace and kissing each other.

Her hands went to his shirt which she started undoing until she completely unbuttoned it and chucked it on the floor. He pulled her dress up and pulled it over her head before dropping it on the floor. Her hands moved to his trousers and she pushed the zip down and pushed his trousers down to his ankles. He moved his hands around her back and undid her bra before dropping it on the floor. Then he pushed her knickers down and they fell down around her ankles. Then she pushed his boxers down until they were on the floor. She moved back into his lips and they started kissing again. Wrapped up in each other's arms they fell back onto the bed and got more passionate with each other.

Before long he was inside her and they were making sweet, passionate love in a hotel room they'd found empty and open by chance. Whilst their respective partners were just down stairs, with all of their other friends. It was quite funny really, they come with other people and here they were having passionate sex with each other.

Afterwards they'd had steamy sex they laid on the bed underneath the blanket smiling at the ceiling. "Yes" he said softly and quite quietly "I think there is a right time. We just have to find it"

"What happens when that time comes?" she asked looking at him

"Whatever we want" he smiled "We grab the opportunity and take it the way we want. We do what we want to do, no one else"

"I like the sound of that" she said softly. They smiled at each other before moving in close and kissing each other again. The kiss quickly grew passionate and soon they were vigorously massaging each other's tongues. They started rolling around on the bed again wrapped in a tight embrace, both wanting never to let the other go. It wasn't long before she granted him access to her body again they were making love again.

After they'd had sex the second time they climbed out of the bed and got themselves dressed. "We should go in at different times" she said "So no one suspects. Just to be cautious"

"Definitely" he agreed buttoning his shirt up "You go first. You're already dressed"

"Ok" she smiled, she couldn't stop smiling "I better put a bit more of this on" she put a dab of lipstick on before making her away across the room towards the door. She pulled it open before turning around and looking at him with her big brown eyes. "By the way I don't regret this". He smiled at her before she left the room, closing the door behind her. She went back downstairs, making sure she looked the way she had when she'd left the hall. She went back into the hall. She went over to their table and saw Simon was back there. "Where've you been?" he asked as she sat down.

"I went to the toilet then I went out for some fresh air" she replied "It's really hot in here"

"Oh" right, he sounded convinced enough. Yeah right, she'd just had sex with her ex-boyfriend.

Flack came down a few minutes later and made his way over to Kayleigh who was ordering herself a drink at the bar. "Where the hell have you been for the last half-an-hour?!"

"I went to take a call!" he replied "I told you that. It was work, it was really important. Then I had to go to the toilet"

"Ok" she nodded, he wasn't sure if she was completely convinced because although he had taken a call that only taken a few minutes, he'd spent the rest of that time talking to, kissing and having sex with, Jamie.

A few days after the wedding Flack attempted to leave Kayleigh again. But she had tricks up her sleeve. "If you leave me I'll tell all your friends that you considered suicide after your ex-girlfriend's death and very nearly took an overdose of ibuprofen and that Hayleigh talked you out of it"

"You wouldn't!" he replied, this was something he never wanted anyone to know, ever. He'd had a breakdown after Jessica Angell's death, as he had been very much in love with her and her death had broken his heart. He'd drunk to the excess and reached a very low, dark point. He couldn't take that pain, he'd had the pills in his hand. It had taken Hayleigh two hours to talk him out of doing it. He was glad she had, if she hadn't he wouldn't have Noah, he wouldn't have met and fallen in love with, Jamie and they wouldn't be excepting a baby together.

"Wouldn't I?" she raised her eyebrows

"You would" he was horrified, in the ten years he'd known her, he'd never known her to be manipulative, deceitful and devious. And he'd never known her to blackmail people. And yet here she was, doing all of those things, blackmailing and manipulating him into staying with her.

"So think about that" she said before going into her bathroom.

Jamie meanwhile was meeting Simon at his precinct as he was taking her out to dinner to treat her. She had been waiting outside his precinct for a while when he came out. "I'm in the middle of an interrogation" he explained of his delay "You can wait at my desk while I finish up with that idiot"

"Ok" she nodded as he led her inside. He took her to his desk and she sat down. Once he was gone the female detective at the next desk introduced herself. "Hi you must be Simon's girlfriend, he doesn't stop banging on about you!"

"Yeah I'm Jamie" she nodded "You?"

"Oh yeah I'm Millie" she smiled "Detective Millie Sandez, nice to meet you"

"And you" said Jamie

"How far gone are you?" asked Millie

"Nineteen weeks" replied Jamie, she stroked her bump and smiled

"Is Simon happy?" asked Millie

"I guess" said Jamie "I don't really know… it's not actually his"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise!" Millie apologised

"Its fine" replied Jamie "I got with Simon a few weeks after I split with my baby's father. I didn't know I was pregnant then"

"Oh right" said Millie "Look I don't know you at all, we've just met but all I want to say to you is, be careful with Simon"

"Huh?" Jamie frowned

"Look" Millie saw Simon heading in their direction "Here's my card, give me a ring, we can meet up for a coffee and I'll tell you everything you need to hear and know about Simon ok"

"Ok" nodded Jamie. She stood up as Simon came her way. He grabbed his things and took her to dinner. She barely spoke, she was desperate to know what Millie wanted to say to her. She'd seemed very concerned when she'd confirmed she was seeing Simon, what was so bad that had caused that concern? "Are you ok?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Nothing" she shook her head "Just thinking about this case I'm working on at the moment, it's a real nasty one. The guys a piece of work"

"You get that in our line of work" he replied "There are some real psychos out there. We have the misfortune of working with them on a daily basis"

"Yeah, working narcotics was worse, working with users and dealers, who were high and violent. And undercover with them was really tough" said Jamie, keeping up with her story.

"We're New York's Finest" he smiled. She faked a smile too. She was really puzzling over what Millie wanted to tell her.

After they left the restaurant they went to a late night cinema showing of _'The Heat'._ Then he drove her home and said goodbye for the night.

The following day at work she fished Millie's card from her bag and called her. "Hello Millie its Jamie Lovato, we met yesterday, you said we should talk… tonight after work works for me… KK's All American… yeah sounds good see you there… thanks bye" then the call ended.

The rest of the day drifted by and she started to get worried about what Millie was going to tell her. She started to get the feeling it was bad, really bad. Eventually she clocked off and made her way to the diner to meet Millie.


End file.
